1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic stirrer intended for use, for example, in a continuous steel casting apparatus for electromagnetically generating stirring motion in molten steel within a copper mold or molten steel underneath a solidified shell of continuously cast strand (hereinafter referred to as "c.c strand" for brevity).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electromagnetic stirrers, the manner in which an exciting coil is wound or folded is very important from the standpoint of high electromagnetic stirring effect and compactness of construction, and it is necessary to provide a mechanism for constantly cooling the exciting coil.